Rancunière
by Ptitt' Vic
Summary: Si Edward n'avait pas pu se retenir dans la salle de classe qu'il avait laisser bella pour morte dans cette salle que lui et sa famille avaient fuis et que la transformation de Bella eu lieu alors qu'ils l'ignorraient...
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Prologue :

Ils étaient dans cette maison. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter dans mais veine ma comparse était avec moi aussi, meurtrière que moi. Enfin…, depuis le temps que l'on attendait cela. J'allais tout venger mon père, Jacob, mon humanité perdue ma souffrance, ma vie, j'allais les faire souffrir autant qu'ils m'avaient fait souffrir qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, j'allais d'abord lui briser le cœur et puis le tuer…


	2. Chapter 2 brûlure

Chapitre 1 : brûlure

**Pov Edward**

Encore une journée exaspérante et monotone, dans cette école pleine d'humain insouciant et ennuyants,… Tous les esprits de la cantine portaient sur la nouvelle ;

_Punaise matez moi un peu la nouvelle vous avez vu comment elle rougit je trouve ça trop excitant… je vais me la faire avant la fin du troisième trimestre… Aucune fille peu me résister sauf si elle flash sur un des Cullen… Je vais aller la voir avant qu'elle ne les aperçoive ! Non mais, c'est ma future nouvelle petite copine !_

Je soupirai Mike ne changera donc jamais il m'exaspérait avec ses pensées salaces et prétentieuse. Et puis, comme si on allait s'intéresser a une insignifiante petite humaine en fait je ne m'étais jamais intéressé a aucune femme d'ailleurs le désir et l'amour étaient pour moi deux sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé et que je pense n'éprouverai jamais.

_Regardez-moi comment il fixe la nouvelle, il ne m'a jamais fixé comme ça moi. Non mais je lui arracherais bien les yeux à celle là. Je vais vite faire ami-ami avec elle peut-être que comme ça Mike me remarquerait peut-être enfin, … et puis comparée a moi elle ne vaut rien ; elle a presque rien dans le soutif'… moi se sont pas des vrai mais ils sont quand même attirant. Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas moi,…_

Ça s'était Jessica, elle m'agaçait autant que sont idole secret

La récrée était finie il était temps d'aller en cours, maintenant je commence par biologie je me rendis dans ma classe,… la même que celle de Mike et Jessica j'allai être obligé d'endurer leurs pensées pendant une longue heure,…

**Pov Bella **

Mon premier jour d'école avait été désastreux, les garçons me regardaient d'un regard avec lequel personne ne m'avait jamais regardé à Phoenix. Ils n'étaient pas tous très sympathiques, les garçons me regardaient d'un regard avec lequel personne ne m'avait jamais regardé à Phoenix quant à certaines filles,elles me dévisageaient d'un regard mauvais… Certaines venaient vers moi comme si elles avaient un but bien précis en le faisant, mais une m'avait l'air plus sympathique que les autres elle s'était installée à la table où je mangeais,… Elle s'appelait Jessica enfin je crois

Nous gagnâmes à la sonnerie le cours suivant il se trouvait quelle avait biologie en même temps que moi un ami à elle qui me regardait avec insistance nous rejoignit :

-Bonjour je suis Mike Newton, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis là, alors n'hésite pas

-Heu,… merci Mike mais j'ai un plan et je pense pouvoir me débrouiller mais promis je t'appellerai en cas de besoin

Mike était plus tôt pas mal en tout cas c'est ce que une fille ayant un esprit normalement constitué aurait pensé, je ne m'estimais pas en tant que normalement constituée j'ai toujours été intimement persuadée n'être pas du tout normalement constituée,…je rougis à ses pensées. SI J'ETAIS NORMALEMENT CONSTITUEE. Enfin c'était ce que ma mère avait essayé de me faire avaler pendant des années. J'avais finis par me forcer de l'accepter pour faire plaisir à ma mère sans vraiment y croire,… Je rentrai donc dans ma classe de biologie donnai ma fiche au prof' il me dit d'aller m'assoir à la seule place libre près d'un beau brun,…puis tout alla très vite,…

**Pov Edward**

Je lu dans les pensée d'Alice ce qui allait ce passer une silhouette étendue moi dents enfoncées dans son cou elle morte…Autour de nous les cadavres des élèves et du prof de la classe mes frères et sœur arrivant trop tard,…

Non ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! J'avais pris ma décision cependant la vision ne changea pas. Pourquoi !? J'avais toujours eu un contrôle de moi plus tôt pas mal,… Je ne voulais pas tuer ! Je ne voulais pas déménager ! Je ne voulais pas être un monstre !

Lorsqu'elle rentra j'eu une vision tout à fait différentes des choses ; l'odeur de son sang était enivrant, envoutant, irrésistible c'était ma cantante. La douleur de ma gorge fut si puissante que j'avais envie de mourir même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas possible.

Ensuite tout ce passa très vite, l'adrénaline monta en moi. Je me mis en position d'attaque je voulais avoir le plus de temps possible avec elle et son sang,… j'allais d'abord tuer les personnes présentes au moins elles n'y aurait pas de témoin à l'horreur que j'allais bientôt faire. S'ils l'auraient pu je suis sûr qu'ils m'auraient remercié de les avoir tués et de ne pas avoir eu à assister à ça,…Bon assez pensé alors maintenant agissons ! Je pris à une vitesse vampirique mon banc et le lançai sur les deux première rangées de la classe tous périrent prit le prof qui était à son bureau à côté de la fille au sang que j'allai bientôt boire à la vie que j'allai boire aux rêve que j'allai détruire aux espérances auquel j'allais mettre fin ! Cette pensée n'eu pas la chance d'être développée. J'avais déjà les dents plantées dans son cou, je n'aurai pas voulu la faire souffrir, mais c'était trop tard la frénésie redoublait, je ne regardais toujours pas son visage. Pour que la culpabilité future ne soit pas plus imposante qu'elle ne le serait déjà. Je vu uniquement ses yeux d'un brun magnifique, si profond que je m'y enfonçais peu à peu, ils exprimaient un mélange de préoccupation d'interrogation, et ils étaient…paisibles ? Mais ils furent vite oubliés lorsque les premières gouttes de sang arrivèrent au bord de mes lèvres. Ce fut un plaisir intense. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit d'aussi bon que ça j'allais m'en souvenir toute longe vie

En un millième de seconde je fût plaqué contre le mûr je ne résistai pas, je ne voulais pas résister. Maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'emprise de son sang je n'en voulais plus ce qui était normalement impossible. C'était Jasper qui m'avait envoyé une onde de dégout,…

Emmett me prit par le bras et nous partîmes en direction de la villa,…


	3. Chapter 3 douleur

Douleurs

**Pov Bella **

Je ne vis pas qui lança un banc a travers la classe tous était vraiment trop rapide pour mes yeux. Je n'avais pas peur j'essayais juste de comprendre ce qui ce passait ensuite le prof vola et alla frapper au mûr du fond de la classe. Il n'y avait plus que moi debout dans la pièce enfin c'est ce que je crus car en même pas un battement de cil je fus plaquée au sol quelque chose de froid s'enfonça dans mon cou. Je n'y comprenais rien ! Je jetai un ultime regard à mon bourreau car j'avais le sentiment que c'était les dernières secondes que j'allais vivre. Qui allait s'occuper de faire la nourriture de Charlie ? Bah il était un adulte maintenant il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul ! Et Renée ? Qui allait l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ? Phil était là pour ça ! Je fus immédiatement rassurée d'être certaine que les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde étaient en sécurité et allaient vivre heureux. Et la je le vis il avait les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, il était magnifique d'une telle beauté que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de voir au paravent, nos yeux se croisèrent une ultime fois la dernière je le savais. Contrairement à ce que j'avais déjà entendu dire la vie ne défila pas devant mes yeux, je le savais que je n'étais pas normale,…

Et tout a coups de douleurs incandescentes ce mirent à circuler dans mon corps. C'était insupportable de plus j'étais pétrifiée, je ne savais pas bouger. Je voulais mourir pourquoi mon agresseur me torturait t'il ainsi ? Qu'avais je fais ? Était-il sadique a ce point ? S'il voulait ma mort qu'il en finisse ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas que mon corps me brûle de l'intérieur il se mit à me brûler également de l'extérieur

STOOOP !!! Je n'en pouvais plus

**POV Edward **

J'étais assis sur le sol de ma chambre tête entre les mains et je laissais les regrets et le chagrin me ballotter, je le méritais, j'aurai tout donné pour mourir et laisser ma vie a ces humains mais je ne le pouvais pas,… Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Vivre comme ça hors de question

Qu'avait je fais ? Non seulement cette fille mais toute une classe et bientôt tout une école,… Et puis ces yeux allaient me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie enfin je ne pouvais même pas dire ça : une vie prend fin à la mort, moi je n'aurai même pas cette chance. Pas de mort pour les vampires, nous sommes immortels habituellement je prenais cette chose pour un avantage, mais là j'aurai tout donné pour mourir,… Et si les Volturis acceptaient,… OUI, là était la solution pour mettre fin à mon existence, pour me faire payer !

Je pris un papier et un Bic dans mon bureau et me mit à écrire,

« Merci, a vous de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi N'essayer pas de me suivre s'il vous plait, Je ne dit pas où je vais. Alice le verra bien assez tôt, Je vous aime et je ne vous oublierai jamais

Edward »

Je mis la feuille dans mon bureau et partit en direction de la fenêtre mais Jasper et Emmett m'y barraient le passage, je ne les avais pas entendu arriver. Je fis demi-tour en direction de la porte mais Carlisle et Rosalie étaient là

Je soupirai

-Alice. me dit mon père

Je soupirai derechef.

-Edward nous pensons que nous avons une solution, ...reprit Carlisle, mais nous préférons d'abord avoir ton consentement,… Jasper a fait venir un ami à lui qui a pour pouvoir d'effacer ou donner des souvenirs à sa guise. Nous proposons d'effacer cette journée de ta mémoire,…Je sais ce que tu vas me dire cela ne changera rien au fait mais nous aimerions garder la famille réunie du mieux que nous le pouvons et…

-D'accord dis-je

Tous me regardaient avec étonnement. Si j'étais de bonne humeur j'aurai souri mais je n'avais pas le cœur à sourire. Ils étaient si habitué à mon entêtement et a mon esprit contradictoire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse positive de ma part. Ils devaient se dire que j'allais vraiment très mal. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter. J'aurai tout fais pour faire plaisir à ma famille, bien trop bonne et clémente, ils voulaient me garder même après ce que j'avais fait.

-Qu'est-il advenu de l'école ? Demandai-je

-Nous avons déclenché l'alarme, on a attendu que tous les élèves soient sortit. Et puis a mis le feu, tu aurais du voir ça mon gars. Dis musclore (Emmett)

Emmett restait Emmett il ne changera jamais. Perpétuel gai-luron de service. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire faible mais il était là.

-La vache, mec tu as mauvaise mine !

Je grognai

-Ho, c'est bon pas besoin de monter sur tes grands crocs !

Rosalie retint un fou-rire.

-Pffff …

-Tu es sérieux Edward, tu es d'accord ?

-Mais puisque je vous le dit

En un dixième de seconde je me trouvais enlacé par 6 pairs de bras froid, ma famille.

-on commence quand ?demanda une voix derrière nous


	4. Chapter 4 attaque

Chapitre 3 : Attaque

**POV Esmée**

Ce n'est pas que j'étais fière, de lui mais nous ne pouvions pas lui en vouloir, et celui qui avait le malheur de lui faire une remarque désagréable, avait une paire de claque pas méchant mais très maternel, et puis qui aurait réagi autrement face à sa cantante ? Surement pas moi ni mais enfants, Carlisle peut-être,… J'étais partie à la chasse seule, Carlisle aidait à vider les caisses suite à notre déménagement, d'habitude c'était Edward qui s'en chargeai avec Emmett et Jasper, mais là Edward était dans un espèce de sommeil forcé de 4 jour, je n'avais pas tout compris dans cette histoire d'effacement de la mémoire, mais ce que je savais c'est que ça allait permettre de vivre normalement avec mes enfants et mon mari. C'était le principal. Après avoir tué deux biches et un renard, je me dirigeais vers la villa.

Et là je flairai une piste toute fraîche de deux vampires inconnus et a en juger l'odeur, ils n'étaient pas végétariens,…

Je me mis à courir le plus vite que je le pouvais, lorsque j'arrivai à la villa toute ma famille a part Edward qui était dans sa transe était là et face à eu, dos a moi, se trouvaient Un couple à se que je pouvais en juger, car ils se tenaient la main. Je rejoignis ma famille. La femelle avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, elle faisait penser à une tigresse. La mâle avaient de cheveux brun, et ils avaient tout le deux les prunelles d'un rouge vif ils étaient bien-sur d'une beauté extraordinaire,…

-Je m'appelle James dit le mâle en s'avançant et voici ma compagne Victoria.

-Bonjour James, Victoria voici ma famille : Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée, Alice et Jasper et Edward, qui est … absent, et je suis Carlisle. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Je suis venu accomplir ma tâche. Cette fille, dit il en montrant Alice du doigt, me doit la vie et je suis venu la reprendre !

Personne n'y comprenait rien tout le monde regarda Alice qui elle regardait James sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Jasper se mit devant elle et montra des dents. Tous attendions que le dénommé James reprenne. Ce qu'il fit.

Je suis en droit, Il y a 50 ans c'est moi qui ai créé Alice, c'est moi qui l'ai transformée. Je suis venu reprendre, mon clan est trop petit à mon goût, je viens chercher mon nouveau membre, la célèbre Alice Cullen m'appartient !

Il eu un rire sadique ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Il arrive et il annonce qu'il va me prendre ma fille ! Je fus la première à réagir. Quand il s'agissait de mes enfants, de ma famille, j'étais toujours là ! J'étais leur mère et j'avais leur garde après tous ils étaient encore mineurs !j'avançai

-Il en est hors de question, elle fait partie de la famille et tout le monde la protègera, même si on doit tuer un inconnu. Et je dis on cars ce n'est pas seulement moi mais tout le clan

-Tuer, laissez moi rire vous ne vous sentez même pas capable, de vous nourrir, tuer n'est pas dans vos principes et je conte bien là-dessus

Si tôt dit Jasper sauta dessus et lui arracha la tête. Emmett, les deux bras et Carlisle alluma un feu. Et en quelques secondes, James fut anéanti, Victoria mit plus vite à comprendre que les autres filles. Et en un courant d'air, elle disparut.

Emmett lança un regard interrogateur a Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

-Laissez là ! dit mon mari Elle n'a rien fait.


	5. Chapter 5 réveil

Chapitre 4 : Réveils

**POV Victoria**

J'étais dans un état second,… Que c'était t'il passé ? Mon James ! Si fort ! Si sûr de lui qu'il était allé seul, se confronter à une famille de cette envergure ! Il avait toujours été un dieu pour moi. Il m'avait tout appris. Comment me nourrir, comment me battre, comment utiliser mon pouvoir. Qui ne m'avait pas été utile ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je me laissais submerger par les questions.

-NOOOON ! Me mis-je hurler comme une hystérique lorsque je compris enfin qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

J'étais presque sûre que les Cullen pouvaient m'entendre d'ici. Je m'en fichais ! Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant ? Sans ma raison de vivre ?!? Si, il devait rester ma raison de vivre. S'il avait été encore là pour me voir, il aurait aimé voir que je ne l'oubliais pas ! J'allais venger sa vie ! Venger ma vie ! NOUS venger ! Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça seule ! Si je voulais le venger, je devais le faire bien ! J'allai exterminer la famille CULLEN. J'eus envie de vomir (même si je sais très bien que c'est impossible) rien qu'en pensant ce nom.

Je me mis en route à la recherche d'alliés J'arrivais dans une minuscule ville appelée Forks. Renommée pour sa pluie - James et moi étions passés ici il y a quelques jours, nous avions flairé leurs odeurs et l'avions suivie jusqu'à arriver chez eux. James avait affirmé les connaître, en tout cas une d'entres eux et qu'elle lui devait une fière chandelle, et que nous devions aller chercher son dû ! Je retournai sur la piste trouvée quelques jours plus tôt

**POV Bella**

La douleur commençait à diminuer, en tout cas aux bouts de mes doigts, les questions continuaient à tournoyer dans ma tête je ne comprenais toujours pas, pas de réponse logique, ni rationnelle.

Tout à coup une douleur encore plus forte dans ma poitrine se fit sentir ( et pas qu' une petite -) ), ce qui m'étonna, je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir encore plus mal que ce que j'avais déjà, elle aurait du me couper le souffle mais c'est là que je me rendis compte que il y avait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus respiré. Et je n'essayais pas de le faire trop concentrée sur ma douleur.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! C'était ma première parole depuis,… Combien de temps déjà ? Je l'ignorai. Mais mon cris fut étouffé comme si j'étais dans une boîte, encore une nouvelle question ! Puis plus rien, c'était comme si mon cœur m'avait été arraché de l'intérieur. Ensuite rien, … le néant. Ah si, il me semblait bien, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une petite douleur dans la gorge, moindre par rapport a ce que je venais d'endurer, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. J'étais vivante ! J'allais pouvoir réconforter Charlie, Renée,…

Je me forçais à avaler une grande goulée d'air, je n'éprouvais aucun soulagement. Etrange… Je voulais ouvrir les yeux et à ma grande surprise mon corps réagit… je ne vais pas dire normalement car ce n'était pas vrai, mais encore mieux. J'étais dans une boîte longue et j'étais dans le noir,… Attendez si je suis dans le noir, ne suis-je pas censée ne rien voir ? Houlà ! Je n'y comprends rien à rien ! J'eu un besoin de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Ma gorge me brûlait. Je réfléchis à ce que voulait signifier cette sensation. J'étais faible comme vidée. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour remplir mon corps. Mais quoi ? C'était insupportable, j'étais dans une impasse. Je décidai donc de sortir. Pour trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider.

Ce que je fis avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne prêtais même plus attention aux choses anormales, j'étais certainement dans un rêve. Alors autant profiter de ce corps différent. J'eu une envie soudaine de voir mon reflet. Mais une douleur physique l'emporta sur l'envie, ma gorge. Je devais trouver quelque chose. Pour diluer cette brulure. De l'eau ! Mais que j'étais bête ! Je devais trouver de l'eau. Je me mis à courir en direction d'une rivière que j'avais flairée à quelques kilomètres d'ici ! C'était enivrant. Attendez. Moi courir ? Jamais ! Même pas dans mon rêve le plus fou. Et flairer ? Une rivière ? Ca ne se flaire pas une rivière ! Ca y est j'étais complètement folle. Mais bon, pas grave ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. N'est-ce pas ? J'arrivais à la rivière et y plongea la tête à une vitesse incroyable (inutile de vous préciser que je n'étais pas encore tombée ce qui se révèle être un exploit !) Je bus une grande gorgée d'eau. Je recrachai tout. INFECTE ! C'est là que je repérai un oiseau à quelques mètres au dessus de moi. Et je ne l'avais pas sentit comme d'habitude, chant et ailes battantes Non, c'était plus tôt comme une proie. Je bondis, l'attrapa et enfonça mais dents dedans, aspira son sang, ce qui provoqua un soulagement intense au niveau de ma gorge. Il était mort, mon corps avait été plus rapide que mon esprit. Tant-pis. Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

- Que fais-tu ? dit un ténor magnifique. La plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendue

J'eu à peine le temps de réaliser que l'on venait de me parler. Que j'étais accroupie mains entre les cuisses et montrais des dents avec un sifflement bestiale. Houlà ! Encore un truc bizard, c'était comme si mon instinct m'avait fait faire cela ! Je me redressais confuse et regardait mon interlocutrice. Avec un regard d'excuse.

Elle se mit à rire. J'en fus en colère, j'étais en plein désarrois et elle se moquait de moi !

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit une voix sublime qui était censée être la mienne

-Désolée c'est vrai mais c'est plus fort que moi. Au fait je m'appelle Victoria. Elle me tendit la main. Je ne réagis pas. Après quelques secondes, elle la laissa tombé mollement contre son corps.

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu es devenue,…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la suivi. Elle me prit par la main et je la laissai faire. Elle s'approcha de l'eau

-Regarde dit-elle en m'indiquant l'eau

Je m'approchais et,…

Oh ! Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire

Qu'auriez-vous dit-vous ? Ce ne fut pas mon reflet que je vis dans l'eau, mais celui d'une beauté sans égale. Mais quand je regardais de plus près, je me reconnus des parties, aussi infimes soit elle me faisait penser à moi, les yeux, c'étaient bien mes yeux d'un noisette profond

-( désolée pour les yeux mais j'ai besoin dans l'histoire qu'ils restent noisettes, ne vous en offusquer pas quand je les mentionnent, les yeux des autres vampires restent comme dans l'histoire de Stepenie Meyer et pour eux les yeux de Bella son commun !!!)

et mes cheveux ondulés. Le reste n'avait rien de semblable avec la Bella d'avant, elle était de milliers de fois plus belle. Je portai ma main à ma joue pour essayer de définir la matière qui la constituait. Elle était parfaite et translucide.

Suis-je réellement comme ça ou ce n'est qu'une impression ? Les lèvres de la femme bougèrent en même temps que moi.

-tu es réellement comme ça, maintenant, et pour l'éternité,…


	6. Chapter 6 compréhension

Bonjour les gens, je viens de capter comment on écrivait sur le site, ;-)

EEEEh oui, je sais, je suis intelligente.^^

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews jusqu'a maintenant

mais elles font super plaisir,

Et heuu,.... laissez moi une review, c'est hyper encourageant de voir que des gens lisent votre fic'

Merci et bonne lecture, je sais que mes chapitres son minuscules, mais ainsi ça me permet de pouvoir en poster plus souvent,...

**

* * *

**************

**Compréhension**

**POV CARLISLE**

-« Edwaaaard ! Viens ici ! » Cria Alice.

-« Allez Edichounet ! Va voir ta gentiiiille et douuuce petite sœur ! » renchérit Emmett

Alice lui lança un regard noir, a faire peur. Il se tut et pour un bout de temps je crois. Jasper et moi, nous esclaffèrent. Comment un petit lutin comme Alice pouvait il faire peur à une grosse brute comme Emmett ?

Edward descendit les escaliers à son allure habituelle (c'est-à-dire très vite).

La vie était redevenue comme avant Forks. Oups ! Je bloquais mon esprit. Afin qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées

-« Le temps est mauvais et ça m'étonnerait qu'un humain ne sorte au cœur des bois par un temps pareil que dirais-tu d'une petite chasse ? »

« Ok » ! fit-il

Et en un courant d'air, tous disparurent. Il ne restait que moi et Esmée dans la maison. Je me rendis dans mon bureau et reprit mes recherches sur l'incident de Forks. Elle s'appelait Bella Swan, fille de Charlie Swan shérif de Forks et de Renée. Elle avait été enterrée après notre départ. Je soupirai, les pauvres, la pauvre…

**POV Bella**

-« Pardon ? Pour l'éternité ? »

-« Oui pour l'éternité, nous sommes immortels. »

-« Nous ?comment ça nous ? »Qu'avait-je avoir avec son histoire ? Elle peut être ! Mais jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, moi, j'étais mortelle

-« Oui, nous ! Enfin ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'étais plus humaine ! »

-« Plus humaine ! » Je la regardais abasourdie

« -Pff ! Bon, il va falloir reprendre depuis début ! Je suis une vampire depuis deux siècle j'ai été transformée par James qui vient de se faire détruire par les Cullen » (elle cracha ce mot.) « Je me nourris de sang humain comme tous ceux de mon espèce, la plupart son dotés d'un pouvoir, moi pas, tu en es devenue également un. Car tu t'es fait mordre par une personne de notre espèce»

« ….. » d'accord, où est mon téléphone pour que j'appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Mais après réflexion elle n'était pas si folle que ça. Je n'étais plus maladroite, je savais courir (!), j'étais belle, j'avais souffert milles morts, après qu'un homme aux yeux vert avait enfoncé ses dents dans mon cou et surtout j'avais bu le sang d'un oiseau. Bon ben pour finir, il y aurait deux personnes pour l'hôpital. Mais nooon, j'avais oublié je rêvai, ouf

J'eu un rire hystérique

« Aaah oui, d'accord, je comprend »

« Mmm,…. Tu ne me crois pas...Je vais te le prouver viens. »

Pour une raison inconnue, je la suivi.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais un mal de tête pas possible, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment ça c'était plus tôt que mon esprit essayait de me montrer quelque chose mais en y arrivant pas. Je fermais les yeux, et une image dont la force et la netteté me frappa,

Deux yeux d'un brun magnifique, si profond que je m'y enfonçais peu à peu, ils exprimaient un mélange de préoccupation d'interrogation, et ils étaient…paisibles. C'était des yeux humains et j'eu impression de déjà vu

Edwwwaaaaard ! Je grognais. J'étais en train de voir l'image la plus troublante et magnifique de mon existence et Alice ne pensait que au shopping

_-Oh mon dieu ! Youppie ! Une nouvelle amie ! Merde ! Mais que fait cette petite conne de Victoria avec elle ? _

(Moi aussi je m'appelle Victoria pour information ^^)

Elle bloqua son esprit.

**Pov Victoria**

Je l'emmenais dans la réserve Quileute, pour se nourrir et voir si elle était capable de se défendre, si elle était utile, si elle l'était, elle survirai et pas elle aurai une bonne raison de se venger de son créateur. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire diabolique. Arrivées au centre ville elle devait chasser.

-« Je te laisse feu vert, tu laisse agir tes instincts. Et laisse toi aller. Ne soit pas étonnée à ce qui va ce passé. »

Elle hocha la tête

-« Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Elle le fit et ce mit à courir après quelques secondes, normal, je la suivis. Elle était foutue les loups approchaient dangereusement. Et contre toute attente, elle se stoppa.

**Pov Bella**

Je m'arrêtais.

Je sentais une présence pas seulement les masses chaudes remplies d'une matière très appétissante mais aussi des autres de même constitution, mais pas du tout appétissante mais plutôt effrayante, j'ouvris les yeux vers la chose et me rapprocha, après quelques centaines de mètres je distinguais la chose, ou plutôt les choses.

5 énormes loups plus grands que je n'en avais jamais vus. Mon esprit me criait de m'enfouir. Mais non, ça aurait été trop beau. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui je m'accroupis. Les loups montrèrent leurs crocs. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur le plus gros. Et plantait mais crocs dans son cou.

Puis tout devint bizard. Mon esprit se bloqua et une chose murissait, comme si mon esprit voulait faire sortir quelque chose. Ça sortit et claqua, tellement fort que j'en tombais à la renverse. Par contre le loup était toujours allongé au sol et ne bougeait plus, les loups autour de moi étaient figés, le chant des oiseaux s'était arrêté, le vent, tous…sauf moi. En fait si moi aussi, je m'étais figée, sous la particularité de la situation.

Je devais mettre le point.

Je me suis fait mordre par un homme aux yeux sublimes

J'ai eu pendant une durée indéterminée de douleurs infernales que je n'oublierai jamais.

Je me suis réveillée dans une boite,… (!)

Une boite, la plus part du temps on ne mets pas les gens dans une boite, avant qu'il ne soit mort. Ne-ce pas ? Glops !

J'ai énormément changé physiquement

J'ai bu le sang d'un oiseau

Je sais courir

J'ai de nouveaux instincts

Et j'ai un sang froid étonnant dans les deux sens du terme.

De loups énormes sont en train de me sauter dessus

Le temps s'est arrêté autour de moi sans explications

Et puis il y a cette fille, Victoria, un vampire ? Ça existe vraiment alors ?

Oui, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais plus humaine.

Je devais en finir avec ces loups surtout que ma gorge recommençait à me bruler. Je m'avançais et plantait mes dent dans leur cou, encore l'instinct.

**POV Sam**

Bella, la fille du chef Swan était devenue un vampire, elle était là devant nous. On la connaissait, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas attaqué tout de suite, pauvre Charlie. Et la présence de tant de vampire avait fait transformer Embry et Jacob qui avaient rejoints la meute.

Nous montrâmes des crocs, Nous devions l'éliminer, elle était vampire et sur notre territoire, mais elle fut plus rapide et me sauta dessus. Mais amis allaient me défendre mais ils ne bougèrent pas, tant pis, ils étaient des lâches j'allait me défendre tout seul mais j'étais immobile pas à cause du vampire au dessus de moi, certes puissante mais quand même, j'étais comme statufié, puis plus rien, le noir.

* * *

eeeh oui je sais triste sort pour la meute mais bon sinon mon prologue n'a plus beaucoup de sens alors voilà

Impressions, avis, conseils, laissez un com'


	7. Chapter 7 pouvoir

Voilà le chapitre suivant, désolée du retard mais j'étais en manque de temps et d'inspiration mais voilà ! Il est là !

* * *

**Pouvoir**

**POV Bella **

Qu'avais je fais ? La réalité de la chose est apparue devant moi avec une véracité déconcertante ! Je ne rêvais pas, j'étais un vampire, on m'avait enterrée vivante, ou plus tôt pendant ma transformation.

J'avais arrêté le temps et tué ces loups. Et devant moi, quelques secondes après que je les ai vidés de leur sang, ils se sont transformés en humains, des indiens, et un d'entre eux, étais Jacob, un ami d'enfance qui était le fils de Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père. J'ai contemplé tableau pendant quelques secondes et me suis retournée et partie en courant.

Je voulais pleurer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Quel monstre était je devenue ? Pourquoi cet homme m'avait infligé se sort ? J'hurlais mon désespoir.

Je sentis deux bras sur mes épaules. Je me retournais vivement. C'était Victoria.

Elle me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire et se mit à marcher en me soutenant. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle n'allait pas m'abandonner, elle. Je décidais de me forcer à oublier cette journée pour toujours.

**-Viens** me dit elle.** . Il y a une chose que je dois t'expliquer.**

Nous débouchâmes dans une clairière, magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un lieu aussi beau (c'est la clairière d'Edward pour celle qui se posent la question^^ Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la mentionner. 3)

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe humide, ce qui était très agréable.

**-Je vais te montrer et après je t'explique. Ok ?**

J'acquiesçais. Elle se leva et ferma les yeux.

**-Ferme les yeux aussi et concentre toi à ce que te ressens.**

Je les fermais et attendis. Je ne sentais rien. Absolument rien,… C'était même étrange. Pas d'odeur, je ne sentais plus l'herbe humide sous moi, je n'entendais plus le chant des oiseaux, plus la douleur dans ma gorge,…Rien. Je rouvris les yeux, paniquée. Rien non plus, Le néant.

Et puis d'un coup, tout es t revenu, comme si de rien n'était. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire toujours debout. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Mais elle prit la parole avant que je puisse le faire et se lança.

**-La plupart des vampires possède un dont, un pouvoir si tu préfère, qui correspond à leur vie d'avant, lorsqu'il était encore humain, il peut correspondre à leurs caractères, leur métier, ou alors il n'a rien à voir du tout. S'est un peu comme si ton caractère d'avant s'était amplifié. **

**- Toi, ton dont avait avoir avec quoi ?** m'enquis-je , trop curieuse que pour m'empêcher de le demander

**-Moi, lors de mon humanité, j'étais infirmière, celle qui était chargée d'endormir les patients avant une opération. C'est de là, je pense que viens mon dont.**

**-Donc, tu pense que j'ai un dont ? Et lequel ?**

**-… Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu étais dans un état de panique, tu as pensé à ta survie, 5 loups- garous contre toi et moi**

**- Attends des loups-garous ?**

**- Laisse-moi continuer ! **me cria-t-elle elle attendit pour être sûre que je n'allait plus l'interrompre et reprit.

-**Tu n'aurais pas survécu et tu as utilisé ton dont, ils se sont figé et tu les as tué. **Elle dit cela d'un ton léger, comme si ce n'avait pas d'importance, tandis que moi, les remords revenaient. **Ton dont est d'arrêter le temps, le figer, de le contrôler. Je pense que c'était dans le monde entier ! Si tu t'entraine, tu sauras mieux l'utiliser et plus précisément. Il peut être très utile dans la bataille.**

La colère s'empare de moi. Déjà cette fille, m'avait crié dessus, Elle parlait de la mort de 5 personnes comme si de rien n'était, et en plus, elle voulait que je me batte !

**-Non mais ! Tu arrêtes ? Oui ? De toujours me dire ce que je dois faire ? Et puis pourquoi je devrai me battre ? Quelle bataille ? **M'écriai-je comme une gamine de 5 ans qui veut un éléphant comme animal de compagnie

**-Oh ! Mais si tu veux je peux te laisser là ! Tu me suis et fais ce que je te dis ou alors je m'en vais et restera là sans rien connaître de la vie de vampire et te fera tué dans moins de deux jours ce qui n'est absolument pas mon problème ! Alors tu préfère quoi ? Mourir ou m'obéir ?**

Glups ! Voilà qui n'était pas prévu ! Je me reforgegnais ! Je n'avais pas le choix.

**-Je pense que je vais encor rester un peu avec toi.**

**Pov Victoria :**

Elle avait un pouvoir très impressionnant, voilà une très bonne recrue. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une histoire pour la remonter contre les Cullen.

Il fallait lui faire croire que l'un d'entre eux était la cause de tous ses soucis, j'avais opté pour Carlisle, le chef.

Si j'avais Bella et qu'elle arrêtait le temps, nous aurions cas les tué pendant leur « transe ». Mais le seul inconvénient était que si elle arrêtait le temps, je serai immobile aussi. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, je voulais participer au carnage, c'était ma revanche après tout.

Elle devrait savoir mieux contrôler son pouvoir pour quelle puisse figer tout sauf elle et moi, elle devrait s'entrainer. J'allais commencer l'entrainement dés aujourd'hui.

**-Bella ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, pour libéré ma conscience… je ne préférais ne pas te le dire l'autre jour car j'avais peur que tu laisse tes pulsions l'emporter sur ta raison** mentis-je en essayant de mettre des accents des sincérités dans mes mots.** Mais je connais celui qui ta transformé, il s'appelle Carlisle Cullen, il est un vampire sanguinaire à qui ça amuse de tué ou transformé des innocents humains et puis quand il les recroise en tant que vampire, il les torture puis les tues.**

Elle frémit à cette parole. Je fis une pose dans mon récit et là, je me rendis conte que je racontais l'histoire de James. C'est ce qu'il faisait avec les humains,…

**-Oh ! donc, je vais mourir ? Il va me tuer ?**me demanda t'elle

**-Oui sauf si nous l'arrêtons avant qu'il n'ais pu faire quoi que ce soit ! **

**-Comment pouvons-nous faire ? **_(Ça fait trop cliché ^^ mais je n'ai rien trouvé de plus original)_

Elle avait l'air décidée et sûre d'elle ! C'était bon pour moi.

**-Nous devons le tué. Pas seulement pour toi mais pour James également, Carlisle l'a tué juste avant que je te rencontre, Attends je vais te raconter son histoire pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux**

Je commençais donc mon récit inventé mot pour mot évidemment

**-C'était en 1600, James avait 26 ans quand dans une impasse sombre d'Alaska, il eu le malheur de croiser la route du cruel Carlisle. Il a eu les mêmes souffrances que toi lors de sa transformation. Lui n'a pas eu la chance de rencontrer un vampire pour l'aidé, le guider. Il a donc du se développer seul. Après des années d'entrainement, il a su se contrôlé à la vue du sang et est devenu médecin. **En vérité, je m'inspirai de l'histoire de Carlisle mais ici, il avait le mauvais rôle**. Et c'est dans l'hôpital où il travaillait que je l'ai rencontré. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Et je l'ai supplié de me transformé en ce qu'il était Il à accepter car il m'aimait aussi. Nous avons vécu heureux jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. James l'a revu et Carlisle l'a reconnu. Lui et son clan l'on pourchassé, ils étaient six, contre deux, c'était perdu d'avance, James n'a pas survécu tandis que moi, ils m'on laissé partir pour pouvoir s'amuser avec moi la prochaine fois qu'ils me croiseront.**

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avalait tout, elle avait même des yeux remplis de compassions pour moi. Je ricanais intérieurement.

**-Je vais t'aidé à tué ce monstre ! **

* * *

**Une petite review pour la route ?**

**ça donne vraiment envie de continuer quand on sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent votre histoire ! **


	8. Chapter 8 Nouvelle

**Coucou les filles (car je présume qu'il n'y a pas de garçon)**

**Je n'ai fait qu'un tout petit chapitre pas que d'habitude ils soient grands très loin de là d'ailleur! Mais je voulait en finir et vite avec celui-ci !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Nouvelle**

**Pov****Edward****. **

Ça faisait deux semaines que nous avion eu la visite deJames et Victoria. Enfin, je dis nous car c'était un peu comme si j'étais sur les lieux j'avais eu toutes les versions de la scène à travers les esprits de la famille. Je n'étais pas malheureux mais pas heureux non plus.

J'avais l'impression que tous les membres de la famille étaient au courant d'un évènement, de quelquechose auquel ils ne voulaient pas que j'assiste, que je ne pouvais pas savoir. Très souvent, ils me bloquaient leur esprit. J'allais savoir.

**-****Alice**** ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Qu'est-ce-****que**** vous me cachez ? **

**-Vous ? Qui nous ? **

**- Vous ! Tout le ****monde**** ! **Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel Comme si elle ne savait pas de qui je parlais

**-Nous ? Mais rien du tout !**me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux avec des accents de sincérités suspects

Maintenant, j'étais certain qu'ils me cachaient quelqueschose.

**POV**** Victoria**

Voilà, ça, c'était fais elle ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de les tuer et tous. Elle ne saura jamais que c'est moi.

**Pov****Bella**

Je m'entraînais comme une malade. 24 heures et sur 24. Et ce n'était pas une expression, je voulais vraiment tuer se monstre qui m'avait faire devenir comme lui. Dans 3 jours, je serai prête et on passera à l'attaque.

Mais aujourd'hui, Victoria a dit que j'étais prête pour revoirCharlie, mon père. Je voulais revoirCharlie une dernière fois pour pouvoir passer à autrechose.

J'avais chassé l'humain, pour être sûre de ne pas perdre le contrôle avecCharlie, je détestais vraiment ce moyen de se nourrir mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façons de survivre alors, je chassais les criminels ou encore les cadavres dans la morgue du commissariat.

Lorsque je suis arrivée chez moi, je ne doutais pas que tout allait s'écrouler,…

J'ouvrai la vieille porte, passais le perron car je n'entendait pas de battements de cœur, il n'était pas la. Je voulais revoir ma chambre. Je montais les escaliers et y entra.

je ne voulais pas croire ce que je vis. Mon père, son arme de service à la main, écroulé sur mon lit, mort, je ne sentait plus les battements de son cœur,…

**-Nooon…**soufflais-je

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **Charlie c'était suicidé à cause de moi, j'avais disparu, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute mais celle de ce monstre

Il allait payer tout desuite. NON! Je devais le faire bien. Je voulais être cruelle, je voulais qu'il souffre, la vengeance était tout ce qui me restait.

Et désormais, j'allais y consacré entièrement ma vie jusqu'à ce qu' il souffre, qu'il meurt

J'étais prête, j'allais infiltrer son clan de dément. Et les tués un par un jusqu'a ce que il ne lui en reste plus que un seul, lui, Carlisle,...

Je devais apprendre à tué un vampire

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je savais me battre, je savais tuer, je savais me défendre, je savais utiliser mon pouvoir. Victoria et moi nous étions mit d'accord : Carlisle en dernier.

J'allais m'infiltrer, me faire accepter, les trahir, les tuer. Je ne pouvais pas faire de faux pas, je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon pouvoir en leur présence. Je devais le garder pour la fin, de Carlisle.

Demain, nous partirons

**-****Bella****, il ne faut pas te laisser avoir, ils vont dire ****qu'ils**** n'ont rien fait, ils vont te faire croire ****qu'ils**** n'ont jamais tué d'humains pour mieux te tuer après, surtout ne te laisse pas faire ils ont l'air tous sympathique mais ce n'est ****qu'un**** mas****que****, n'avale pas leurs salades s'il te****plait****, je compte sur toi. Je serai dans un rayon de 20 km si tu as besoin de moi.**

**-Merci**dis-je simplement

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire amical. Nous chassâmes pour me donner des forces pour demain, la journée risquait d'être éprouvante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous avions décide de me faire jouer le rôle d'un vampire de fraiche date. Et je devais allez chez disant queJames avait tué mon créateur. Et m'infiltrer pendant deux ans ou trois ans tout au plus. Gagner leur confiance et le moment venu, les tués un à un en laissant Carlisle en dernier.

Je n'avais pas envie de le faire mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien.

**POV****Edward**

Alice ne voyait plus rien, plus aucunevision. Elle en étaais chamboulée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aveugle.

**-Ding-****dong**** !**

Ma famille était partie chassez. Je soupirai et allais ouvrir.

OH**.** MON**.**DIEU.

Une beauté brune se trouvait devant moi. Quand elle me vit une lueur de haine( ?) vint éclairer ses yeux. Elle eut vite fait de se ressaisir.

**-****CarlisleCullen**** ? Je présume. **

Je ne réagis pas trop occupé à la reluker. (Sais pas comment ça s'écrit ^^)

**-Hum **

**-EUH non ! Je ****suis**** son fils.**

**-Bonjour, je ****suisBella****Swan**** et j'ai entendu parler de votre****mo****de de vie et j'aimerai ****que**** vous m'aidiez à vivre comme vous. Votre père est là ?**

**-Non, il est partit chasser**

Une nouvelle lueur vint éclaircir ses yeux.

**POV**** BELLA**

Ils étaient dans cette maison. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter dans mais veine ma comparse était avec moi aussi, meurtrière que moi. Enfin…, depuis le temps que l'on attendait cela.

J'allais tout venger monpère, Jacob, mon humanité perdue ma souffrance, ma vie, j'allais les faire souffrir autant qu'ils m'avaient fait souffrir qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, j'allais d'abord lui briser le cœur et puis le tuer…

Victoria prit la direction opposée et moi, j'avançais en direction de la maison de ce Carlisle.

**-Ding-****dong**** !**

J'entendis un soupir venant de l'étage et deux secondes après, la porte était ouverte sur un dieu grec aux cheveux vénitien, le même homme qui m'avait fait souffrir dans cette funeste salle de classe, CarlisleCullen. D'un coup, j'eu envie de le tuer la maintenant.

Je me ressaisis

**-****CarlisleCullen**** ? Je présume. **

Il ne réagit pas trop occupé à me fixer intensément, pendant une seconde, j'eu peur qu'il m'eut reconnue.

**-Hum **

**-EUH non ! Je ****suis**** son fils.**

Il n'était pas Carlisle ? En tout cas, c'était le même homme que celui de la salle de classe.

**-Bonjour, je ****suisBella****Swan**** et j'ai entendu parler de votre****mo****de de vie et j'aimerai ****que**** vous m'aidiez à vivre comme vous. Votre père est là ?**

Votre **** de père

**-Non, il est partit chasser.**

Chassez quoi ? Des pauvres humains innocents pour pouvoir jouer avec après ?pensai-je sarcastique.

**-Entrez il ne va pas tarder ! Merci. **

**-Quel est votre nom ?**

**-Je suis ****Edward**** !**

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce décorée à merveille, c'était unensemble de gris, de rouge de noir et de bordeaux. Qui aurait pu deviner que 7 vampires cruels vivaient ici ? Certainement pas moi !

**-C'est magnifique. **

**-C'est ma mère ****qui**** s'occupe de la décoration**

**-****El****le est vraiment très,... douée **

**-Sans être indiscret, vous êtes une nouvelle née ? Je ne vous ai jamais aperçu. Sinon je m'en serai souvenu **

**-Oui de ****quelques**** semaines.**

**-Vous savez ****qui**** vous à transformer ?**

Comme si il ne le si il ne le savait pas

**-Non, je l'ignore.**

**-Oh désolé pour vous**

J'eu une envie folle de le décapiter

Mais heureusement, le reste de la famille fit irruption dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Ils entrèrent; d'abord un grand blond accompagné d'une petite brune aux allures maternelles j'eu envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Avant de me rappeler que c'était un monstre sanguinaire qui à déjà tuer des dizaines d'humain, voire des centaines.

Ensuite arriva une blonde sculpturale suivie d'un grand brun aux allures d'un ours.

Glups! Si je me faisait démasquer, j'étais morte!

Ensuite un petit lutin aux aux cheveux court d'un noir corbeau tenant par la main encore un grand blond.

Et pas besoin de vous préciser qu'ils étaient sublimes,...

**-Euh ! Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Bella Swan, elle voudrait adopter notre mode de vie.**

A ces mots, tous levèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Pendant des longues minutes, ils me contemplèrent. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction.

**Comment vont réagir les Cullen En voyant Bella que tous croyaient morts?**

**Edward découvrira t-il la vérité ? **

**Bella va t-elle accepter sa nature et elle aussi découvrir la vérité ?**

**Pour le savoir laisser moi des reviews et j'écrit la suite !**

**XxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov Bella **

_**-Euh ! Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Bella Swan, elle voudrait adopter notre mode de vie.**_

_A ces mots, tous levèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Pendant des longues minutes, ils me contemplèrent. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction._

De leurs yeux, ils faisaient l'aller retour entre moi et le dénommer Edward. Je jetais un cou d'œil vers Edward qui les fixait intensément. Il semblait concentré et contrarié.

**-Vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous me cacher ? **dit-il

**-…**

**-J'en ai marre ! **S'emporta t-il **Vous la connaissez ?**

**-…**

**- Edward, calme-toi s'il te plait. **Dit le grand blond qui était rentré le premier.

**-Désolé, mais essayez de me comprendre ! Ca fait 2 semaines que vous me mettez à l'extérieur d'une affaire qui à l'air relativement grave. Pourquoi me mettez-vous en dehors de cela ?**

Edward n'étais donc pas au courant pour mon meurtre. Par contre, les autres c'étais clair, ils m'avaient reconnue.

**-Bella, viens avec moi s'il te plait, j'aimerai te parler. Au fait je suis Carlisle.** Me dit t-il en m'entraînant par le bras dehors.

C'était donc lui Carlisle, le chef du clan. Mon ennemi. Devais-je aller avec lui ? Devais-je le suivre ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

**POV Edward **

_**-Euh ! Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Bella Swan, elle voudrait adopter notre mode de vie.**_

_A mes mots, tous levèrent la tête comme choqués. Pendant des longues minutes, ils contemplèrent Bella. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction._

De leurs yeux, ils faisaient l'aller retour entre Bella et Moi.

_-« C'est elle ! »(Emmett)_

_-« Ouiiii ! Ma future amie est là ! »(Alice)_

_-« Oh non ! Pas elle ! C'est de sa faute que l'on a du déménager, à cause d'elle qu'on à du tout recommencé » (Rosalie)_

_-«Elle est encore en vie ? Je pensais que… » (Carlisle)_

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils pensaient l'incompréhension s'installait dans mon esprit. Tous bloquèrent leur esprit après quelques secondes.

**-Vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous me cacher ? **Demandais-je calmement

**-…**

**-J'en ai marre ! **M'emportais je **Vous la connaissez ?**

**-…**

**- Edward, calme-toi s'il te plait. **Me dit mon père.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça faisait d'être tenu à l'écart d'un secret, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'avaient plus confiance en moi. Ce qui était vraiment très frustrant.

**-Désolé, mais essayez de me comprendre ! Ça fait 2 semaines que vous me laissez en dehors d'une affaire qui à l'air relativement grave. Pourquoi me mettez-vous en dehors de cela ?**

Carlisle ne releva pas et prit Bella par le bras.

**-Bella, viens avec moi s'il te plait, j'aimerai te parler. Au fait je suis Carlisle.**

Je grognais et allais dans me chambre jouer du piano.

Esmée après quelques minutes vint me rejoindre. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança d'un pas pas très assurer et resta quelques instants debout, immobile à m'écouter. Puis vînt s'assoir à côté de moi. Je continuais à jouer son morceau préféré.

Au fil de la musique, je sentais mon esprit se vider. Puis une image très claire me frappa. Les yeux bruns, que j'avais tant vu, dans tant de reprise pour une raison inconnue et toujours la même image. Elle devait m'avoir frappée. Mais impossible de ma rappeler Où ça ? De Qui ? Pourquoi ?

La dernière note resta suspendue dans la pièce. Esmée mit une main sur mon épaule et me serra maternellement. Je posais ma tête dans son cou et fermais les yeux.

Alice eut une vision :

_-« Nous, mort, dans la clairière, Carlisle debout, immobile, comme figé. Bella lui arrachant la tête. Victoria derrière avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres se rapprochait lentement de Bella. »_

Je ne pu contenir un sifflement haineux, Bella, comment pouvait elle faire cela ? Victoria ! Elle allais la tué

Ma mère se redressa pour voir mon visage, étonnée que je puisse éprouver autant de haine pour elle.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas maman. **Dis-je me dégageant pour allez trouver Alice.

**-Alice ! Ça va ?** Demandais-je en arrivant dans sa chambre.

**-Quoi ? Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?** Elle chantait la chanson « Téléphone » dans ça tête

**-Alice !** Dis-je d'un ton réprimandant

**-Quoi ?** me dit elle sur un ton de défit.

**-Tu déteste Lady Gaga ! ** Et c'était vrai elle détestait sa façon de s'habiller

**-Ben,… Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le doit de changer d'avis ?**

Elle avait raison, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

**-Désolé Alice, j'aurai pourtant juré que,...**

**-C'est rien mon grand frère préféré !** Et elle vint sauter dans mes bras.

Je me demandais de quoi Carlisle et Bella parlaient. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec moi. La façon dont tout à l'heure, ma famille nous fixait, Bella puis moi, devait avoir un sens. Je devais réagir.

**Pov Bella **

**-Bella,…**il avait un ton sérieux comme si il avait quelques choses de très grave à m'annoncer. Il allait peut-être m'avouer qu'il m'avait transformée

J'attendis qu'il reprenne

**-Sais tu comment à eu lieu ta transformation ?**

Victoria avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant que je sache que c'était lui, ni lui réveller mon pouvoir ni ma rencontre avec Victoria

**-Non, je me suis réveillée, j'avais perdu la mémoire, **

**

* * *

**

Je sais, vous me détestez mais c'est melle Esmee Cullen qui m'a fait souvenir de l'existence de cette fic', J'avais écrite cette partie il +- 2 mois et j'avais complètement zappé, je suis en manque total d'inspiration

**! Je compte faire un break, si quelqu'un désire la continuer, qu'il m'en parle SVP, Je vais peut-être la continuer mais pas pour l'instant,... :'{  
**


End file.
